Tнιѕ ѕιdє σf ραяαdιѕє
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"En el momento en el que Lance le propuso pasar unos días con él para cuando las vacaciones comenzaran, Keith se había negado absolutamente. No obstante, después de aceptar ante la molesta insistencia del otro, chocó contra la realidad del mismo modo que pudo haberlo hecho contra una pared de cemento."::..


**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Voltron, Legendary Defender me pertenece. Como siempre, todo es sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ De nuevo, no creí pasarme tan pronto... pero el reto de escribir algo por día surgió, y este es el tercer día... _en el que sigo escribiendo & subiendo algo sobre la hora_ 9v9u... lo cual sigue siendo divertido~.**

 **»Advertencia &Aclaración: Semi!AU; obvio slash; basado en el tema de ****«vacaciones»;** ** _fail intento de mantener algo de IC..._ x'D.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **T his side of Paradise.**

* * *

 **E** n el momento en el que Lance le propuso pasar unos días con él para cuando las vacaciones comenzaran _en vez de quedarse triste y abandonado en su cuarto, dando pena_ , Keith se había negado absolutamente; lo primero que pensaba —y en lo que confiaba, de la forma más terca en la que sólo el Kogane podía actuar—era en que no había forma alguna de que su novio no estuviese tramando algo en su contra o para dejarlo mal delante de toda su familia al presentarlo de forma oficial. No obstante, después de aceptar (a regañadientes y alegando que sus planes habían sido arruinados a último momento, sin mencionar nunca que Shiro ya había quedado pasar esos días con la familia Holt y, por ende, no tenía más excusas para evadirlo) ante la molesta insistencia del otro durante la semana previa, chocó contra la realidad del mismo modo que pudo haberlo hecho contra una pared de cemento.

« _Welcome to…_ ¡Mi casa!»

Sin duda, el corto viaje en avión y el recorrido en auto habían valido la pena, aún si ninguno de los dos fue tan fastidioso como imaginó en un principio. Lance podía ser un payaso, pero se manejaba bastante bien con la gente y, cuando quería, parecía que sabía comportarse… a excepción de cuando tenía un desliz y se perdía inminentemente, como demostró apenas vio a varias mujeres atractivas _y solas_ en la fila de abordaje y, por supuesto, a una de las azafatas, sacándolo de quicio.

—Clásico —murmuró, recordándolo a la vez le daba un sorbo a su bebida que la señora McClain le había ofrecido amorosamente momentos atrás. Podría no ser aficionado a la arena, agua o lo demás referente a las playas en general, pero el caluroso clima, con la brisa soplando armoniosamente para compensarlo, _no estaba del todo mal_.

Sin estar consciente de ello, sonrió al recostarse más, observando de soslayo el horizonte.

— ¿Finalmente comienzas a disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida, greñudo? —Tomándolo por sorpresa, sacudió la hamaca hawaiana en la que el de ojos índigo descansaba, ganando un gruñido como primera respuesta—. Te dije que la pasarías bien con mi familia, ¿o no?

Keith sólo alzó hombros, volviendo a sorber tras acomodarse lo mejor posible en su lugar.

—Sí, supongo que dijiste eso —cedió de forma vaga, optando por darle la espalda para seguir con su malteada de fresa.

— ¿Y~? —Ampliando la pícara sonrisa que iba a juego con el infantil brillo en sus ojos azules, siguió buscándole—. ¿No vas a decirme nada más que eso?

—Hm… ¿Gracias?

—Eso no sonó nada sincero, Keith —regañó caprichosamente al instante, meciendo la hamaca para ganar su atención de nuevo, cada vez con más fuerza hasta que, al final, consiguió lo que buscaba: que el otro se diera la vuelta para verle.

—No me voy a esforzar —rebufó, con el entrecejo apenas fruncido ante la _casi_ inocente sonrisa de Lance—. ¿No fuiste tú el que también dijo que debía tomarme un descanso?

—Y ahora vas a usar mis propias palabras en mi contra —comentó mientras negaba con la cabeza, suspirando con los brazos cruzados—. Viejo… ¿cuán bajo puedes llegar?

—Creo que no tanto como tú —burló luego de alzar una ceja, desafiante.

— ¿Eso crees? —Devolviendo la mueca con el mismo tono empleado, acortó todavía más la distancia entre ambos—. ¿Por qué no lo gritas delante de toda mi familia?

—Debería hacerlo, ¿no? —Susurrando ello después de verificar por encima del hombro de Lance que no hubiese nadie cerca, le tomó por la remera con la mano libre, fijando su vista en los labios del cubano—. ¿Qué tal si voy y lo hago ahora?

Sabiendo a dónde se dirigía todo eso, el castaño se limitó a pegar su frente con la de Keith, que empezaba a sonreír traviesamente como efecto secundario dada la situación.

—Adelante, te reto a que hagas algún movimiento —apuntó aunque, apenas terminó de decirlo, el otro ya había pasado la mano de su pecho a la nunca para besarlo con fiereza que Lance trató de igualar en el transcurso.

— ¿Qué tal eso? —preguntó, volviendo a su expresión firme cuando le veía directamente a los ojos.

—Creo que nunca amé tanto las malteadas que hace mi madre —soltó sin pensar, junto a una pequeña risilla que hubiese precedido una nueva sesión de caricias y comentarios absurdos… de no haber sido porque una risa, bastante similar a la suya, se hizo presente detrás de su espalda.

—Me alegra saber que los dos están disfrutando del día —fue lo que mencionó la mayor, alegre y aproximándose.

— ¿Hace mucho que estabas ahí, mamá? —Tras compartir una curiosa mirada con Keith (a pesar de que ninguno atinó a moverse, no solo por lo perplejo que quedaron), Lance quiso saberlo, obteniendo un guiño por su parte.

—Yo no vi nada, chicos —respondió ella, dejando la bandeja con dos bebidas en la cercanía del par—, aunque aquí tienen más de mis exquisitas malteadas caseras, por si los dos mejores pilotos de Galaxy Garrison necesitan refrescarse después de que se aburran —agregó, dándose la vuelta con aire satisfecho.

—Así que… —Buscando qué decir antes de que el ambiente se pusiera raro _para él_ , Keith alzó hombros—. ¿Tu madre siempre es así?

—Yup.

—Creo que necesitaré más vacaciones luego de que acaben estas.

— ¿Y más malteadas?

—Eso tendremos que verlo luego —contestó, dejando aparte el vacío envase plástico para poder rodear cómodamente los hombros de su compañero con ambos brazos.

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta, si de casualidad alguien lee esto_ _~!_ Por culpa de la palabra, sólo sabía que me tocaría hacer un Klance de ello ya que era la oportunidad perfecta D/:, así que espero no haberlo arruinado completamente, sólo parcial (?).**

 **Como siempre, espero que a alguien le haya gustado o entretenido~.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie siempre por leer~.**


End file.
